


Attention

by Rever_Devon



Series: Itty Bitty [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bingle - Freeform, M/M, Short, [the second fanfiction i ever wrote of bingle]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rever_Devon/pseuds/Rever_Devon
Summary: Bing's attention is caught.
Relationships: Googleplier/Bingiplier
Series: Itty Bitty [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566769
Kudos: 22





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.

Bing smiled as he watched Chase laugh at his own joke. Though, Bing wasn’t paying attention. His attention was caught by something else.

Or rather…

Someone else.

Google stood in the back of the room, talking with Dark. His blue eyes glowed behind his glasses. His dark hair showed a tint of blue.

Bing heard Chase start to speak again, and he tried to place back his attention back to his friend, he really did tried.

Oh, but if he had the feature, he would’ve been absolutely drooling over the Google Android.

Sadly, he knows Google won’t notice him.


End file.
